Time Passes
by hjmugillecuty
Summary: Five years ago Mary disappeared...
1. Prologue

A/N This is not part of my Expectations trilogy, it's just an idea I had to write. The characters and setting of this piece do not belong to me, they belong to their original creators and I make no profit

Prologue

Mary Connell sat on her bed in tears. She was home alone, not her actual home but that of her best friend Danny McCoy, where she had lived for the past three years. Mary was eighteen, a high school graduate, and she felt totally alone. Danny had joined the Marines, leaving two months before. Danny's father had insisted she stay at the house after Danny left, knowing she had nowhere to go. But he was at work and Mary didn't think she could tell him her problem anyway.

She wiped her eyes and in her steely gaze you could tell she had made a decision. She opened a drawer and counted the money there, some from her part-time job and some Danny had left for her. She went to the hall closet, returning with the luggage that had belonged to Danny's mother. Then, she began packing.

She left only one item in the closet, the prom dress Danny had bought her. She touched it wistfully, then grabbed her bags and left for the airport.


	2. Five Years Later

A/N Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it.

Five Years Later

Ed Deline, president of the Las Vegas Montecito casino, strode purposefully across the gaming floor. He was trailed by the head of security and surveillance, Danny McCoy. Danny had risen quickly in the organization, being only 24. But his special operations training in the Marines had prepared him for the position. He was Ed's second in command, but even he was confused by the presence of dozens of brides at the slot machines.

"Ed, what's going on?"

Ed turned to him, "Oh, didn't you hear? We're doing a 'Weekend of Weddings.'"

"Whose idea was that?" Danny asked incredulously.

"That new Special Events Director I hired. See, they pay 3000 for a suite, champagne brunch, bachelor and bachelorette parties, and the wedding; and then, since they got married at the Montecito, they come back for anniversaries and we come off as a great place for weddings."

"Wait. New Special Events Director? What happened to Sam?"

"She decided she'd be happier as a casino host at the Palms."

"Where was I when this happened?"

"I don't know. Making out with my daughter, maybe?"

"Hey! Delinda and I broke up months ago and she's way too busy with the new club anyway."

Ed glared at Danny, and then kept walking to the security elevators. "Anyway, this new girl's great. She's got a degree in hospitality and hotel management."

"Sounds like she's after your job. Where'd she go to school?"

"Somewhere in Washington. But she's a local."

"Maybe I know her then." They stepped into the elevator. "What's her name?"

"Mary." The elevator doors closed.


	3. Gotcha

Danny chased Ed through the security room. "Mary who?"

"Danny, you've been asking me that since we got in the elevator and my answer has not changed…I…don't…remember." He stopped to check the security monitors. "Hey Mitch, what's up with the drunk on five?"

"Nessa's got him."

"Ed…" Danny began.

"Danny! Her file is somewhere in my office."

"Can I go look for it?"

"Can you go…No you cannot go through my desk!"

Danny turned away in frustration.

"Danny!" Mitch called, "there's trouble at the champagne brunch. Looks like streakers."

Danny checked the monitors. "I'll be right there."

He hurried down to Mystique, greeting a frazzled Delinda Deline at the door. With the assistance of two other security guards he stopped the streakers, taking them to holding so they could sober up. He headed back to Mystique.

"Hey Delinda."

"Yes Danny." Delinda gave him a brilliant smile.

He leaned closer to her. "Have you met the new Special Events Director?"

"Of course. She's around somewhere." Delinda looked around. "She's cute. Maybe you should ask her out."

"Ha. Ed said she's a local."

"Oh yeah, born and raised. She hasn't talked much about it."

"Well, you know us locals don't like to be known as such." Danny feigned humility.

"Right. Is that why you keep offering to show Nessa the sights of Vegas?"

"Hey, she works here. People will be asking her what to go see…"

Delinda began laughing and still was when she was approached by a beautiful brunette staring down at a clipboard.

"Delinda, some of the couples wanted to make reservations for lunch tomorrow. Do you want me to collect the names or would…" The brunette looked up at that moment and froze, her eyes locked with Danny's.

They stared at each other for a long moment, Delinda looking on in confusion. Finally, Danny broke the silence.

"Mary?" He sounded dumbfounded.

Mary handed Delinda her clipboard and ran, not an easy feat in the four inch heels she wore. But Danny's frozen state gave her a head start as she dashed into the ladies room. Danny screeched to a halt right outside the door, followed by Delinda. He hit the wall in frustration as his phone rang.

"Danny?" Ed's voice was loud. "What are you doing?"

"I was…"

Ed cut him off. "You know what? I don't care. We're missing a whale. Get up here."

Danny snapped his phone shut. "Look, Delinda, let me know when she comes out."

"Why?"

"Please. I just need to talk to her."

"Yeah, whatever."

Danny took off. Delinda made sure he was gone and slid into the bathroom.

"Mary?" She called softly, "I know you're in here."

"Sorry Delinda." Mary came out of the far stall. "I didn't mean…that is…you know there's no great way to explain this."

"I just assumed you knew Danny somehow."

"Yeah. What was he doing here? Are you two…?"

"No. No, no, no, no, no. We used to, but no. Danny's head of security."

"Oh no." Mary leaned against the wall, her head in her hands. "I'm gonna have to quit. I've only been here a week and I already have to quit."

"Mary, I think you're overreacting." Delinda put her arm around Mary's shoulders. "Obviously you and Danny have some kind of history, but you can't quit over that. You can just avoid each other until you're ready to talk." They walked out of the ladies room. "Right now, you have a champagne brunch to take care of."

"Yes. Thank you Delinda."


	4. Mike

A/N Thanks for the reviews! This story is actually finished in longhand so the updates will depend on when and how fast I can type it up. This particular chapter is very short. Sorry.

Danny headed out of the casino in search of Mr. Chapman, the missing whale. He passed Mike Cannon in the valet station.

"Hey Danny!"

Danny pointed at him angrily. "I am not speaking to you now."

"Why? What'd I do?"

Danny stopped and approached him threateningly. "Did you know about Mary working here?"

"Oh yeah. Man, I was gonna tell you…"

"Yeah. But you didn't, did you?"

"You're really mad, aren't you?"

"Yes Mike, I'm really mad. But I'm not talking to you right now." He stormed off to his car.

Mike almost followed but was quickly distracted by a sea of grooms coming out for the bachelor party.


	5. Old Friends

Inside Mystique the smoke machines were on full force as the firemen danced with the bachelorettes. Delinda was in the middle of the floor and Mary watched, laughing, from the bar. Mike approached her cautiously.

"Mary?"

"Mike!" She turned and hugged him.

"Good, so you're not mad at me."

She punched him lightly. "Why would I be?"

"Well, Danny's ticked."

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me he was in Vegas?"

"I though you knew. Where else would he be?"

"The Marines! Anywhere but Vegas."

"Well, Big Ed learned about him and offered him a lot to come back."

Mary sighed.

"Sounds like you think this is a bad thing." Mike added.

"I just wasn't expecting to ever see him again."

"Mary, what happened between you two?"

"What? Nothing, not a thing."

"You were so close and then he joins the Marines and you disappear. I know something happened."

"Nothing happened. Besides how would you know what was going on, you were off at M.I.T."

"Hey…"

"I'm kidding, Mike. How is that engineering degree working out for you?"

Mike laughed. "I like being a valet. I meet everyone and I know everything."

"Do you remem…" Mary stopped, staring at the entrance. Danny stood there, peering through the smoke. "Mike, I can't talk to him. Not now, not today."

"Go to the backroom. I'll talk to him."

Mary hugged him again and hurried off. Mike walked to Danny and pushed him out of the club.

"What are you doing here, man? You ain't a stripper or a bachelorette, are you?" Mike laughed.

"Very funny. You know I'm looking for Mary." Danny tried to push past him.

Mike pushed him back. "She doesn't want to see you." Danny paced in anger and frustration.

"Mike, its Mary. Five years ago she disappeared. She just left a note for my dad and took off. I deserve an explanation."

"No, you don't. You were already gone. The only person who deserves anything is your dad."

Danny spun to face Mike in sad anger. "Do you know that the one thing she left behind was the prom dress I bought her? That the only thing I took with me to the Marines was her picture?"

"Did you ever tell her that?"

"No, because she left!" he whisper-shouted.

"You left first." Mike tried to calm Danny down. "Look, maybe this can be your second chance. But you have to give her space. Let it be in her time. C'mon, I'll drive you home."

"Okay," they walked off, "Wait, no, take me to my dad's house."


	6. Papa Larry

Inside the club, the party was starting to break up. Delinda and Mary were chatting meaninglessly when the bartender called Mary to the phone. Delinda could hear the anxiety in Mary's voice.

"Yes, I know it's late. I'll be home soon, I promise. Is he okay?...Thanks, I'm on my way." She hung up and turned to Delinda. "Is it okay if I take off?"

"Sure, the cleaning people are about to take over. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just need to get upstairs."

"Upstairs? Oh, are you in a suite?"

"Mr. Deline offered me one until I can find an apartment. Look, I have to go…I'll see you tomorrow." She race out of Mystique, leaving Delinda standing alone in surprise.

She was soon joined by Danny and his father.

"Delinda, have you seen Mary?"

"Danny, no, she doesn't want to talk to you. Hi, Mr. McCoy."

"Hi Delinda."

"Look Delinda, I know she doesn't want to see me. But she'll want to talk to Dad."

"Danny…" Delinda began.

"Delinda, please." Mr. McCoy pleaded.

"She's staying in one of the suites. I don't know which."

"I'll find out." Danny stalked off, his father following.

Mary had changed into her comfiest flannel pajamas and was contemplating soaking her feet when there was a knock at her door. Groaning, she went to answer it, muttering "that better not be Danny" under her breath. She opened the door partway and squealed when she saw her visitor.

"Papa Larry!" She cried out and gave Danny's dad a huge hug. He squeezed her tightly in return.

"Mary my girl! It really is you!"

"Yep, really is. Come in." She checked the hallway. "Danny's not with you, is he?"

"No, I made him wait downstairs."

They stood in the living room, Mr. McCoy staring, stunned, at Mary.

"You look wonderful."

"So do you. So, how's the construction business?"

Mr. McCoy sat down, Mary opposite him. "It's good. There's a new subdivision going up in North Vegas and we're working on that."

"That's wonderful." She fidgeted a bit. "I suppose you want to know why I left."

"We don't have to talk about that yet. What have you been doing?"

"Well…I went to college in Washington, working at a hotel to support myself. And when I finished my degree my counselor told me about the opening here. So I figured it was time to come back. Of course I didn't expect Danny to be here."

"I didn't either."

"I'm sorry Papa Larry, I had to leave."

"I'm sure you did. I don't need to know why you left, but I wish you would have said goodbye."

"If I had, I wouldn't have been able to leave."

"Metro still has you listed as a missing person. Every so often Luis calls me to see if I've heard from you."

"I'll have to call and tell him I'm found."

"You really scared me Mary. For a while I thought maybe your dad had come back."

"You knew I would never…"

"Right. But just the idea terrified Danny."

"It did?" There was hope in Mary's voice.

"Of course it did. What did you…"But he was interrupted before he could finish his question. His eyes were drawn to a young child, between four and five year's old standing in a bedroom doorway.

"Mommy?" called the child.


	7. Grandpa Larry

Mary stood up and hurried to the child. "Joshy, what are you doing up?"

"I heard voices. Who's that man?"

"That's an old friend of mommy's. Do you want to say hello?"

Joshy nodded and followed Mary into the living room.

"Joshy, this is Mr. McCoy."

"Hello sir." Joshy held out his hand to be shook.

"Hello Joshy." Mr. McCoy said in shock. "Mary?"

"Just a second." She turned to the boy. "Okay Joshy, you found out who the voices were, how about you go back to bed now?"

"Okay mommy." He kissed her cheek and ran back to his bedroom.

Mr. McCoy chuckle lightly. "Mary, I've know you since you were two years old. Now, that kid looks a little like you did, but he looks remarkably like…"

"Danny." Mary finished his sentence.

"Yeah. How old is he?"

"Four and a half."

"He's why you left." He stated matter of factly.

She nodded.

"Why?"

"I was already the girl Danny left. I didn't want to be known as the slut he left with a baby."

"You cared what everyone thought?"

"I did then. I was eighteen. People already talked because I lived with you and Danny."

"But there was no reason…well, I would have said then that nothing was happening but obviously I would have been wrong."

"No, only the one time. It was when he left for the Marines."

"And I suppose you two…"

"Weren't thinking. It was our first time and we forgot."

Mr. McCoy squirmed, "I don't need details, Mary."

"Papa Larry, please don't tell Danny." Mary pleaded.

"Mary, he should know."

"I never thought I'd see him again. I didn't think he'd come back to Vegas."

Mr. McCoy stood up to leave. "Mary, you should be the one to tell him, but he deserves to know. I'll give you a week, but if you don't tell him, I will."

"Okay." She hugged him again. "A week."

"Alright, so he's four and a half?" Mary nodded. "Okay, I think his grandpa owes him four years of Christmas and birthday presents then."

"No, that's not…"

"Hey, he's my only grandkid. I have responsibilities." He kissed her cheek and left.

Danny was pacing the lobby when his father came off the elevator. He hurried to his father and tried unsuccessfully to act nonchalant.

"You were up there for a while." Danny started.

"I was. Let's go home." They headed for the doors.

"So, did you talk to her?"

"I did."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did she tell you why she left?"

"I found out, yes." He walked to the driver's side of his pickup. Danny climbed in.

"Well?"

"I understand her reasons." They drove in silence for a while, Danny getting angrier.

"Are you going to tell me?" He finally blurted.

"It's not my place. Mary will tell you when she's ready."

"Then what do I do?"

"Be her friend again."

"You and Mike. Arrgh!"

"It takes time Danny."

"I've already lost five years, dad. I don't want to lose anymore."

"I'm not discussing it anymore, Danny. Here's your place. Goodnight."

"Night dad." Danny slammed the door behind him.

Mr. McCoy sighed. He had had a busy night.


	8. Mommy?

Mary was busy the next day making sure the brides and groom s all made it to the wedding site. She had just spotted a wayward bride at the craps table when she literally ran into Danny.

"Oh sorry." He said before recognizing her and grasping her arms. "Mary, can we talk?"

"Not right now." She pulled away. "I'm working."

"So am I. What about later, say five, at Bellasera?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you then." Mary rushed off as Danny raised his fist in triumph.

The rest of the day Danny was in a fog and Mary was the most anxious she'd been in years. Danny arrived at Bellasera ten minutes early and staked out a table in the corner. Just after five he saw Mary wander in and called her over, pulling out her chair.

"Do you want a drink?"

"Just a Coke, thanks."

Danny ordered the drinks and turned to see Mary looking at him expectantly.

"So?" She asked.

"What?"

"You're the one who wanted to talk."

"Well, I thought we might have some simple conversation before we go into the 'why you left me' issue."

"Why I left you! You left first!" Mary stood up. "This was a bad idea."

Danny stood so quickly, he knocked over his chair. "No Mary, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Sit back down, at least drink your Coke, I'll be good, I promise."

She gave him a searching look and sat back down. "Okay."

"Okay, okay." He picked up his chair and sat down. "So, you were in Washington?"

Mary smiled. "Yeah, I went to school there."

"Why Washington?"

"Cheapest airline ticket," she laughed.

"Ed said you studied hotel management?"

"It made sense. I mean, I'm from Vegas and I worked my way through school at a check-in desk. After all, you're in surveillance because of what you did in the Marines, right?"

"It was amazing. I didn't think going in that I'd be doing Special Ops but they tested everyone and found that I had, like, natural talents."

"I always knew you had special gifts." They laughed together.

"Have you seen Luis yet?"

"No, I need to call him though."

"What about…" He was interrupted by a waiter.

"I'm sorry Mr. McCoy, Ms. Connell. Ms. Connell, there's a phone call for you. I think it's your babysitter."

Mary stood quickly. "I'll be right there." She started to hurry away but Danny grabbed her arm.

"Your what?"

"Danny, please." She pulled away and took off for her suite.

LAS VEGAS

Around 8:30 that evening, Mary sat on her couch with Joshy on her lap watching cartoons.

"So Joshy, how do you like Vegas?"

"It's really pretty." He pointed out the window to the lights of the strip.

"It is, isn't it?" She hugged him closer. "Did Sarah take you swimming today?"

He nodded his head, playing with the teddy bear on his lap.

"Did you like it?"

"Uh-huh. Does the water fall here?" He asked absently.

"What?"

He turned his head. "From the sky. Does it fall?"

"Oh, the rain." She chuckled. "It does. But not as much."

"Are we staying here?"

"In the hotel?" He nodded. "Just for a little while. Until I can find us a house."

"Can we have a pool?"

"Maybe." She tightened her grip.

"Are you mad that I was sick?"

"No sweetie. I was just surprised when Sarah called me. Are you feeling better now?"

He nodded, and then was distracted by a character on the TV. Mary ruffled his hair, marveling as usual at how much he resembled his father.

There was a knock on the door and when Mary opened it, she wondered if she had conjured Danny up by thinking about him. Danny pushed open the door and walked into the suite.

"I owe you a drink." He pointed at her.

"Danny, not now."

"Mary, I heard something that I need explained."

"Mommy?" Joshy was standing on the couch, looking over the back.

"Mommy!" Danny shouted.

"Danny, be quiet. You'll get us both in trouble." Mary covered his mouth. "I promise I'll explain, but first I suggest you sit down so I can put him to bed. Okay?"

He nodded, so she removed her hand and pointed him to a chair. He sat down petulantly.

"Mommy?" Joshy now sounded a little frightened.

"It's okay sweetie. This is Danny. He's a friend of mommy's. Danny, this is my son, Joshua."

Danny waved but Joshy hid his face in the couch.

"C'mon Joshy, its time for bed."

"Can I have a story?" He let himself be lifted into her arms.

"One story. Okay? Then you have to go to sleep so mommy can talk to Danny." He nodded, laying his head on her shoulder.

Danny watched as she carried Joshy into the bedroom. He rested his head against the chair, trying to work timelines in his head, desperate to explain the child. As time passed, he moved over to the couch and began flipping channels until he found 'Pillow Talk' playing on an old movie station. He smiled, remembering the many times he and Mary had watched it late at night.

Mary walked into the room to see Rock Hudson carrying Doris Day down the street.

"'Mommy, where is that man taking that lady?'" She quoted with the child on the television.

"'I'll tell you when you're older.'" Danny completed the exchange without even looking at her. "Is he asleep?"

"Yes, just. So please don't yell." She sat down on the other end of the couch.

"I won't yell."

"Well, don't be eerily stoic either."

"I was doing some thinking." He commented. "Why'd you name him Joshua?"

"My granddad."

"Oh yes. The great Joshua MacIntosh."

Mary grinned, "Yes, he was pretty great."

Danny smiled, but became serious again. "He's four and a half, isn't he?"

Mary nodded slowly, knowing he had figured it out.

"We messed up that night didn't we?"

"I don't consider him a mistake."

"But you did. He's why you left."

She shook her head. "No. I left because here he'd only be the child of Danny McCoy's whore."

"What!" Danny yelled.

"Shhh." Mary silenced him. "You know what people said about us and about me in particular. You heard the rumors around school."

"I never listened. Why did you?" He stood up and began pacing. "You knew the truth! That's why you left? Because of people were saying!"

"I was eighteen! And you were gone." Tears began streaming down her cheeks. Danny stopped his pacing and responded viscerally to her emotion. He stood her up and gathered her tightly in his arms. She pounded her fists against his chest. "You left me! You left me with a baby!"

"Mary. Mary, shush." He held her tighter. "Mary, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He bent his head down to calm her, remembering that if he looked her straight in the eye, he could get her to stop crying. But he had never seen her so beautiful before, and his lips were almost magnetically drawn to hers. Before they both knew it, they were kissing for the first time in over five years.


	9. Why?

Danny held Mary closer, determined not to break the kiss until he had to breathe. But it was broken prematurely when Mary pulled away with a gasp. She stepped away from him, a look of shock and surprise on her face.

"Mary, I'm…" He started to try to explain when she leaned forward, taking his head in her hands and kissing him deeply. They pulled apart after a couple of minutes and Mary walked to the other end of the couch.

"We shouldn't have done that," she stated.

"Yes, we should." Danny walked toward her.

"No. You just stay over there."

"Why?"

"Because if you come over here, we won't talk."

"Okay," he motioned with his arms to calm her down. "Let's talk."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You kissed me back." He accused.

She stomped her foot. "Danny!"

"Fine, I kissed you."

"Why?" She begged.

"Because I wanted to. Because you wanted me to. Because it's what I've been dreaming about every night for five years."

"Really?"

"Yes." He answered softly.

"Then why did you leave?" She pleaded.

"I was scared." Danny admitted.

"Of what?"

"Of ending up like my dad."

"Would that have been so bad?"

Danny rested his head in his hand, walking tiredly in a circle before collapsing in a side chair.

"Mary," he began.

"Your dad is a wonderful person."

"I know. But working in the desert sun for hours everyday, losing the woman he loved and never getting over it…I couldn't do that."

"Why not?" Mary sat on the couch.

Danny leaned forward. "When my mom died, neither one of us could deal with it. For a long time I wondered why dad couldn't move on. Then you moved in and I…I realized how desperately I loved you. And I didn't want to get close in case I lost you too. But then, I lost you anyway, and I realized just how alike my dad and I are." He sighed. "When my dad wrote that you had disappeared, I was devastated."

"So. Now I'm back. What now?"

"I don't know." He got up to leave. "But I'm going to prove that you can trust me not to leave again." He stood with the door open and turned to face her as she watched in the hallway. "Can I take you and Joshua to lunch tomorrow?"

Mary nodded. Danny shut the door behind him, smiling just a little bit.

LAS VEGAS

The next morning Mike greeted Mr. McCoy as he entered the hotel, several packages in his arms.

"Hey Larry! You here to see Danny?"

"No, Mike. I'm here to see my grandkid. I owe him years of presents."

"Wait, to see your what?"

"You didn't know? Darn it, Mary'll kill me."

"No she won't. Tell."

"Mary's got a little boy—Joshy. He's adorable. Looks just like Danny. I gotta go. See you later, Mike."

Mike turned around, his mouth an 'o'. "Well, now that explains a lot."

LAS VEGAS

In the surveillance room at 12:30, Danny saw Mary walking down the hall to her room. Once she entered, he called.

"Yes?"

"Mary? It's Danny. You ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, come on down."

Danny hung up and walked to Ed's office, sticking his head through the door.

"Ed, I'm taking lunch."

"Wait a second, you never take lunch." Ed paused. "Unless…"

"Unless, what?"

Ed stood up and headed menacingly in Danny's direction. "You seeing someone new?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"Don't get cute with me."

Danny sighed. "Actually, someone old. The new special events director, Mary, is an old friend. So, I'm taking her out to lunch."

"You know about her kid, right?" Ed checked. "You gotta be careful with single moms."

"Actually…" Danny stammered.

"Don't finish that sentence. Just go."

"Thanks Ed."

"I expect details!" Ed called after him.

Danny jogged out of the surveillance room, stopping quickly in the locker room to put on jeans and a casual shirt. He hurried to Mary's suite. He paused to draw a deep breath and knocked.

Mary opened the door with a brilliant smile, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Joshy hid behind her legs, peeking carefully out at Danny.

Danny knelt to Joshy's level, "You ready for lunch, buddy?"

"You remember mommy's friend Danny, right Joshy?"

Joshy shyly nodded his head. Danny looked up at Mary's smiling face. "You ready?"

She nodded. Danny stood up and grabbed her hand.

"So, where to?" She asked, holding Joshy's hand.

"Well, I thought we'd visit a local institution."

"Not Topless Pancakes."

"No," he leaned close to her ear, "Lucky Burger!"

"Really? Oh, I missed Lucky Burger. Let's go!" She nudged Danny to pick up the car seat and they headed out.


	10. Lucky Burger

Danny had parked in the valet area that morning so they exited through the front lobby. Mike saw the three of them heading for the car and hurried after them.

"Danny! Mary!"

"Hey Mike," Mary greeted him brightly.

"And who is this little guy?" He crouched down to Joshy's level.

"I'm Joshy." The little boy stuck out his hand to be shook.

"Nice to meet you, Joshy. I'm Mike." He gave the boy a firm handshake. He then noticed Danny having problems with the car seat. "Here, let me get that for you, Danny."

"I can handle it, Mike." Danny muttered curses at the seat under his breath. Mary overheard and elbowed him.

"Mike, please." Mary invited him to take over.

"Mary, I was fine." Danny complained.

"No, you weren't." She ran her hand across the car. "Wasn't this your mom's?"

"Yeah." Danny sounded wistful.

"I remember you and your dad, every weekend, rebuilding this thing." Mary reminisced. "I think that was the closest I'd ever seen you two."

"Probably still is."

"Alright," Mike interrupted. "You guys are set. Joshy, come here and we'll put you in your seat."

They loaded into the car and Mike sent them off with a bang on the door. They drove down the Strip, wind blowing through their hair. Danny pulled up at Lucky Burger and Mary stared at the restaurant.

"It looks exactly the same."

Danny was pulling Joshy out of his seat. "Some things in Vegas never change. Here, take him and go sit down. I called and had them save our table."

Mary turned and saw the table they had sat together at almost every day after school. It had a small 'reserved' sign on it and a red rose in a small vase. She covered her mouth in awe.

"Do you want your usual?" Danny asked, coming to her side with Joshy. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She grabbed Joshy. "I will have my usual. Get Joshy a cheeseburger kids meal, okay?"

"Not a problem. Go sit down."

When she got closer to the table, she noticed another special touch, a coloring book and crayons. She wiped away the tears that had appeared and settled Joshy in his chair.

Danny arrived shortly with the tray of food.

"You got it 'gorilla-style', right?" Mary asked.

"Of course." He smiled, passing out the food.

"This was really sweet of you, Danny."

"Mommy, my straw?" Joshy held it out to be unwrapped. Danny took it from him first, unwrapping it and sticking it in Joshy's drink.

"Joshy." Danny suggested, "When we finish eating, do you want to go play on the jungle gym with me?"

Joshy turned to Mary with a questioning look. She nodded softly.

"Sure."

"So Mary, what was Washington like?" Danny started the conversation.

"Wet. Very different from Vegas. But we liked it, didn't we Joshy?"

Joshy nodded his mouth full.

"Why did you decide to come back now?" Danny asked.

"My career counselor spotted the notice on a job board. She thought I'd be good for it. Plus," she added softly, "I missed Vegas."

"Me too," he chuckled. "I didn't expect to."

"Me either. Everywhere else is too dark."

Danny laughed, and then felt a tugging on his sleeve. "Danny? Are you ready to play?"

He looked down into his son's bright eyes and then Mary's laughing ones.

"Sure Joshy." He stood up from the table. "Are you coming Mary?"

She shook her head. "I'll just watch from here." She chuckled as they ran off together and Danny swung Joshy onto his shoulders. She sat there, slowly eating her burger, watching her boys play. It hit her unexpectedly, what she had done. She'd taken away almost five years of their lives, their playtime. She began sobbing, covering her face with her hands.

"Mommy?" Joshy pulled on her sleeve. "Mommy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, sweetie." She managed to say through her tears.

"Joshy, do you want to go on…" Danny ran up, stopping in surprise when he saw Mary. "Mary, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon, let's head back to the Montecito." Danny offered Joshy a piggyback ride back to the car as he held Mary's hand tightly.


	11. Meeting Ed

Mary cried most of the way back, worrying Danny beyond belief. When they arrived at the hotel, he suggested that she go up to her room and compose herself, while Danny took care of Joshy for the afternoon. Mary agreed, not wanting Joshy to see her so upset.

"C'mon Joshy, do you want to see where I work?" Danny led him to the security stairwell.

"Is mommy okay?"

"She'll be fine. I think she's just glad to be back in Vegas."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really." They stopped at a landing. "Okay, now I'm gonna take you to meet my boss."

"Danny?" Joshy tugged Danny until he knelt down.

"Yes, Joshy?" Danny smiled at the concerned expression on the little boy's face.

"Um…are you…are you…"

"What is it, Joshy?"

"Are you my daddy?" Joshy looked at him with a hopeful smile on his face.

Danny wasn't sure how to reply. "Why do you think so?"

"Mommy never lets me go anywhere alone with her boyfriends. And your daddy brought me lots of presents. So are you?"

"Your mom should really be the one…wait, boyfriends? How many boyfriends?"

"Well, there was Chris, and Ben, and Damien." It took a minute for him to get the last name out. "Not very many. But I didn't like them as much as I like you. So?"

"I really shouldn't if your mom isn't here."

"So you are."

"Joshy…"

"You are." He hugged Danny tightly around the neck.

Danny's phone rang, startling them both.

"Yeah? I'm right outside…Okay, I'll be right in." He hung up. "C'mon Joshy." He grabbed Joshy's hand and opened the door. The boy looked around in awe at the television sets.

"Hey Danny." Mitch rolled up to him. "Who's this?"

"This is Joshy. Joshy, this is my friend Mitch." Danny introduced them.

"Hi." Joshy said brightly.

"Hi Joshy. Danny, Ed wants to see you."

"Thanks. Joshy, why don't you let Mitch show you what he's watching? Okay with you, Mitch?"

"Sure. Come on Joshy." The little boy followed Mitch over to his desk, and was lifted onto a chair. Danny smiled at them before walking up the stairs to Ed's office. He entered to see Ed looking out the window.

"Who's the kid?" Ed asked without turning.

"Joshy. He's Mary's …and mine." Danny admitted.

"Yours?" Ed walked to his desk as Danny took his spot at the window.

"Yeah. She told me last night."

"Really. So how are you dealing with the news?"

"I'm not sure. He's amazing and so smart. He figured out who I am. I definitely want to be his dad. But I can't understand how Mary could keep this from me." He collapsed in a chair opposite the desk.

"Well, let me see. How old would you have been?"

"We were both seventeen, just out of high school."

"And had you two intended to stay together?"

"What do you mean? She was my best friend."

"Your friend?"

"Well, I was in love with her but wasn't brave enough to tell her, except once."

"I'm gonna assume I know when that was. Did she disappear before you joined the Corps?"

"No, after. But I was going to come back to her."

"Did she know that?"

"I thought she did."

"So, you were seventeen, just out of school. You had taken off with no guarantee of return. She's pregnant and suspects you only think of her as a friend." Ed paused sarcastically. "Gee Danny; I don't know why she didn't tell you."

"Thanks a lot, Ed." Danny stood up to leave. "Did you want me for something?"

"Oh yeah," Ed stood as well, "Mike said there's some MIT students acting suspiciously. I want you to check into it."

"Sure."

"And I want to meet this kid of yours."

They walked into the surveillance room. Joshy saw Danny and ran up to him.

"Daddy! Mitch showed me me on the TV."

"Cool, Joshy. This is my boss, Mr. Deline."

"Hi sir." Joshy held his hand out for Ed to shake.

"Hello Joshy. How do you like my place?"

"It's cool. You can see everyone." He walked over to one of the monitors. "See, that's Miss Delinda."

"You know, she's my daughter." Ed told him.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Ed confirmed.

"Mitch, can you get me those MIT students Mike mentioned?"

"Sure thing Danny."

Joshy stayed with Danny and Mitch in the surveillance room the rest of the afternoon, fascinated by the changing screens. Luckily, they only had to pull his attention away two or three times. Danny spent part of the time thinking about what Mary had said the night before and what Ed had just made clearer.


	12. Ring

Around 7:00 Joshy ran up to Danny, who was watching the main monitor.

"Daddy, there's mommy!" He pointed at one of the smaller screens that showed Mary heading down the hallway from her suite. "Can we go make sure she's okay?"

"Ed?" Danny called.

"You're off, Danny." Ed yelled back. "Nice to meet you, Joshy!"

"Bye, Mr. Deline!"

Danny grabbed Joshy's hand and led him out of the surveillance room. They ran into Mary just outside Mystique.

"Mommy!"

"Hey sweetie, did you have fun with Danny?"

"Daddy and I had fun." Joshy hugged her. Mary looked up at Danny in shock.

"He figured it out." Danny told her.

"Are you mad at me, Joshy?" She knelt down and held his shoulders. He shook his head.

"No, mommy. He's a good daddy." Danny smiled down into Mary's tear-brightened eyes.

"Okay," he said, "do you have an event tonight Mary?"

"The wedding ceremonies in the banquet hall. You guys want to come watch?"

They nodded and headed off to see the white gowned brides and tuxedoed grooms. Mary watched the weddings with tears in her eyes, but Danny watched Mary. He remembered discussing the perfect wedding when they were kids. Mary had wanted to get married in leather pants and ride off on a motorcycle, at least when she was ten. But even more, he recalled her dream of a house with a little fence, having five children and at least ten dogs. It struck him that he had taken away that dream. But looking down at Joshy, he thought maybe thing hadn't turned out quite that bad.

After they had congratulated the couples and enjoyed the reception buffet, Danny walked Mary and Joshy up to their suite. Joshy insisted that Danny tell him a bedtime story, then another, and another. By the time he finished, Joshy was fast asleep and Mary was watching TV in the living room. He collapsed next to her on the couch.

"Does he always need five bedtime stories?"

"No." Mary chuckled "He knows an easy mark when he sees one."

"Can we talk?"

"I thought we were."

"Mary, I mean seriously talk."

She shut off the TV. "Okay. Look Danny, I promise I won't take Joshy away again. I realized today that I was wrong to keep him from you."

"No, Mary," Danny interrupted, "I shouldn't have left you. I should have stayed with you."

"Danny, stop. You had to leave. If you had stayed because of me, you would have ended up hating me and resenting Joshy. You would have had a job you hate and we'd be living in some dump on the outside of town. You had to go."

"So did you." Danny smiled at her. "I look at you Mary and I wonder how I ever got lucky enough to be your best friend. You know….never mind." He dissembled.

"What?" She grinned back at him.

"I never deserved you."

"You're kidding, right? You remember my childhood? You remember how you had to save me from my father?"

"I would have done anything for you. Ever since you kissed me behind the swings. Mary, I love you."

She gasped, not trusting her ears. "What?"

"I love you. I've loved you for years, including every day of the past five."

"Still? You love me still?"

He took her hand, "I've loved you always, but even more since I learned about Joshy. I want us to be a family."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to give you what I've wanted to give you for year." Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. "I bought this just after I went to boot camp. I was going to give it to you when I got home. And when I got the letter form dad, I just couldn't get rid of it." He opened the box to reveal a ring with a small diamond. "It belongs to you. It's not much, I was only seventeen, but even if you don't want me, I want you to have it."

Mary stood in shock, tears running down her cheeks. "Danny?"

He knelt in front of her, "I know I'm not on Prince's motorcycle, but will you marry me?"

"I'm not Daisy Duke, but I will, oh Danny, I will."

She hugged him, and then pulled back slightly, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." He replied as he slipped the ring on her finger. Then he kissed her.


	13. Breakfast

Mary woke up at 6 am, with Danny at her side. He felt her stirring and opened his eyes slowly. She leaned over and kissed him lightly.

"Morning, Danny."

He sat up, wiping the sleep from his eyes, "You're still here."

"Of course. Should I not be?" Mary was a little frightened.

"No, I mean, it wasn't a great dream I had. It's real. It's perfect." He smiled at the pleasure in her eyes. She leaned over and kissed him again. He pulled her back down onto the bed. After a minute or two he pulled away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Mary asked petulantly.

"Nowhere. It just…do we want Joshy waking up and finding me here?"

"Oh, you're right." She kissed him quickly. "Go, go."

He hurried out of bed, pulling on his clothes as Mary sat on the bed and giggled at him. He leaned over her.

"What's so funny?" He kissed her again.

"You." She said between kisses. "Come back for breakfast and we'll tell Joshy."

"Call and invite my dad too."

She followed him into the main suite area and to the door. "Danny. You call your dad."

"Okay." He kissed her again, lengthily, and left. Mary closed the door behind him, leaning against it as she sighed.

LAS VEGAS

There was a knock on the door at 8:30 as Mary was brushing Joshy's hair. He ran and opened the door. Danny and his father stood there with a room service cart and something in a large dress bag.

"Daddy!" Joshy jumped into Danny's arms, who then passed him on to Mr. McCoy. "Grandpa!"

Mr. McCoy hugged him tightly. "Hey Joshy."

Danny pushed the cart inside and greeted Mary with a kiss.

"Whatcha got there?" She asked coyly.

"Breakfast." He revealed the items with a flourish. "Eggs, bacon, pancakes, orange juice, and of course, cereal."

"And what do you have there, Papa Larry?"

"You mean, besides my adorable grandson?" He handed her the garment bag. "Something that belongs to you."

She unzipped it slowly to peek inside. She saw a beautiful and familiar dress. "My prom dress?"

"I saved it for you."

"Thank you, Papa Larry." She hugged him tightly and took the dress to her closet. When she returned to the main room, Joshy had the TV on cartoons with a bowl of cereal as the others sat talking. Danny reached out his hand and pulled her into the chair next to him.

"Should we tell them?" She whispered in his ear.

He nodded. "Dad, Joshy. Mary and I have an announcement to make."

They looked at him expectantly.

"Mary and I are getting married!" Danny declared as Mary raised her left hand.

"Congratulations!" Mr. McCoy hugged Mary as Joshy looked at them in shock.

"What?" He yelled.

Danny knelt down next to him. "We're gonna get married and be a family, Joshy."

"Why?" Joshy ran to his room, "NO!" and slammed the door behind him.

Danny looked at Mary in surprise. "Okay. What did I do?"

"I'll go talk to him." Mary gave Danny a quick kiss and walked into Joshy's room.


	14. Grandpa gets involved

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them! There is one chapter and an epilogue left!

Joshy sat on his bed, obviously upset. Mary sat next to her little boy.

"Joshy, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to marry Daddy."

"Why not? I thought you liked him?"

"I do. But why does everything have to change?" He faced her and held her cheeks in his small hands. "You said it was me and you against the world."

Mary smiled at her boy. "I did say that, didn't I?"

"You said when we moved here that nothing would change."

She hugged him tightly. "Things are just happening too fast for you, aren't they?"

He nodded his head sadly. She slowly rocked him. "I'm sorry. I'll tell Danny we need to slow down, okay?"

He nodded again. A knock on the door caused them to turn and see Mr. McCoy in the doorway.

"Sorry, you two. Mary, Danny had to get to work. Ed called."

Mary looked at her watch. "Oh shoot. I need to go too. Has Sarah shown up yet?"

"The babysitter? Yeah, but I gave her the day off. I thought I'd take Joshy to the job site, if that's okay with you?"

"Sure. You want to hang out with Grandpa today?" Joshy nodded excitedly. "Alright sweetie. Be good." She kissed his forehead and left, kissing Mr. McCoy's cheek on the way out.

"Alright, buddy, you ready to go?"

"Yes Grandpa."

LAS VEGAS

They arrived at the construction site only slightly late and were greeted by the foreman. Mr. McCoy took the time to show Joshy all the equipment, telling all the stories he could remember about Danny as a child helping in the business.

They went into the trailer for lunch and Mr. McCoy decided to ask the question that had been bothering him all morning.

"Joshy," He began, "why did you run off this morning?"

The boy picked at his food. "Was daddy mad?"

"No. But you confused him."

"I'm sorry, Grandpa. But everything's changing."

"It's too fast for you, isn't it?"

Joshy hid his head sadly.

"That's interesting. It seems awful slow to me."

"Huh?"

Mr. McCoy pulled a picture out of his wallet and showed it to Joshy.

"Who's this?"

"That is your mommy and daddy. They were about four when that picture was taken."

"My age?"

"Yep. Your mommy and daddy first met when they were two years old. Your two grandmas were best friends and your mommy lived right down the street. They were always together and after your Grandma Connell died, Grandma McCoy was like a mother to your mommy."

He reached behind himself and pulled another photo off the corkboard. He handed it to Joshy.

"That is their first day of junior high school. Grandma McCoy had died that summer and it was very hard on both of them, but they just became better and better friends. Your Grandpa Connell left Vegas three years later and your mommy came to live with us."

He grabbed one more picture, framed on his desk, and gave it to Joshy.

"This is the prom."

"They look so happy."

"Your mommy looked so pretty in her dress. Your daddy bought it for her. He worked every weekend and lots of nights to pay for it. It was so important to him that she have the perfect dress."

Joshy looked at the three pictures. His parents looked so happy in each one.

"What happened?"

"You'll have to ask them. I thought, and hoped, that they'd get married after high school graduation, go to college here in Vegas, and that your daddy would take over this," he motioned to the site around them, "the family business. I was wrong. But I never stopped hoping."

Joshy gazed at his Grandpa. "Will you teach me?"

"Of course. You're family." Mr. McCoy hugged him tightly. "You ready to go check the ditches?"

Joshy bobbed his head vigorously and they left the trailer to head back to work.


	15. Understanding

Mr. McCoy's phone rang around 4 PM as he was showing Joshy how to read blueprints. He glanced at the display, recognizing Danny's number.

"Hey son…No, he's not on the city council anymore…He's running the new slogan campaign…Yes, Joshy's with me, I was gonna bring him back in an hour…Maybe you and he should have dinner together…Okay, we'll see you. Bye."

"Was that daddy?"

"Yep. We need to get back to the Montecito. Let's go buddy."

They climbed into Mr. McCoy's big pickup truck and headed back to the casino. Mike greeted them happily at the entrance. Joshy saw Danny talking to Nessa near Bella Sera. He raced up to the taller man.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi Joshy!" Danny lifted him up and swung him in a circle. "Have you met Nessa?"

"No, he hasn't." Nessa remarked.

"Well, we had better fix that. Joshy, this is Nessa. She runs the casino floor. Nessa, this is Joshy, Mary Connell and my's son."

"Nice to meet you." Nessa shook his hand. "Mary's the new special events director, right?"

"Yeah. But we grew up together. Anyway, Mitch is gonna keep an eye on your prospective whale and I'm taking Joshy to dinner at Mystique. C'mon Joshy. Bye Dad."

"Bye Grandpa. Bye Miss Nessa." Joshy waved to them as the father and son hurried off.

Delinda seated them quickly and brought Joshy's child's meal. Danny leaned forward, unsure how to broach the topic of the morning's events. Joshy, however, spoke first.

"Daddy, are you mad at me?"

Danny looked at him in surprise. "What? Of course not, Joshy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes buddy. I understand that you're upset. I guess your mom and I are moving too fast for you."

"But not for you." Joshy broke in.

"What do you mean?"

"I talked to Grandpa. He said that you and mommy were supposed to get married before."

"We were?"

"After high school, but he said I should ask you why you didn't. So why didn't you?"

"Because I joined the Marines."

"You ran away." Joshy stated.

"Not from your mommy. Just from everything else."

"Why?"

"I wasn't ready. There were a lot of things going on that I don't think you'll understand right now, but I'll tell you in a few years."

"You'll still be around?"

"You won't be able to get rid of me."

Joshy laughed. "I like you daddy. And mommy likes you. Maybe it's not too fast."

"Really?"

"Really. Do you have a good house?"

"Not yet. I thought we might find a place with a pool."

"YES!"

"So, your mommy and I can get married?"

Joshy nodded empathically.

"YES!"


	16. Epilogue

A/N This is the end. Thank you so much for the support and reviews. I really appreciate it.

Epilogue

Mary McCoy sat on her bed with a grin on her face. She was home alone, waiting for Danny to bring Joshy back from his first day of school. She was twenty-five, married to Danny for eighteen months. They had a beautiful home on the edge of Vegas and both still worked at the Montecito casino, which Joshy treated as his private playground.

She was tremendously anxious, yet excited. Once the timer went off, she'd know if their lives were going to change again. And this time, she was thrilled.

THE END


End file.
